Ropes and Oil and LeatherOh, MY!
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Eliot has taken some unusual jobs...but this one...this one...took on a whole new meaning to personal touch.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Eliot/OFC

**Fandom:** Leverage

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Bondage, D/S, Sex Play  
**Spoilers:** Nope, Pre-Series  
**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Nope I didn't win them in the lottery so just the story idea belongs to me--not Leverage or Eliot.  
**Author's Note:** Okay so unlike the last story I was going to completely blame on **ctrokj** this one I totally get to blame on her! We were discussing Eliot's leather jackets today...and somehow that morphed into what kind of leather we'd rather see Eliot in...and this discussion (cut for all the extraneous stuff ya don't need) followed:

**ctrokj** : forget jeans I want him in tight leather pants that hug his legs and ass and makes it look perky  
**shanachie_quill** :and commando  
**ctrokj** : oh god yes, he would HAVE to go commando in the pants I want him to wear  
**shanachie_quill** : oh hell yeah  
**shanachie_quill** : damn you know you are so gonna force this image into my head  
**shanachie_quill** : not force the image but you know what i mean  
**ctrokj** : make you drool and write something like that  
**shanachie_quill** : damn you woman  
**shanachie_quill** : would you be mad if i did and bri was involved?  
**ctrokj** : I don't know...just tell me which story it would be so that I can make sure to read it, sometimes I kind don't read the bri stories *hides behind Jared since he is taller then me*

Please enjoy.

* * *

Normally when Eliot took a job, he got as much information as he possibly could before he agreed to it. He got the location, the item, the number of men, guns, whatever he might run into. This time he hadn't gotten that much because the person hiring him was an old client. He hadn't counted on being kept in the dark. As he glared at the clothes the man had messengered over, he decided he wasn't being paid enough. Picking up his phone, he thumbed the button that would connect him. "Falwell," he growled when the man picked up, "_what_ did you send me?"

"The lady has…particular…tastes," the man replied and Eliot could swear he heard the leer in his voice. "If you want in, that's what you need."

Eliot poked at the material in the box, afraid the snake that was inside was going to bite him. "How the hell am I supposed to get these things on?"

"Baby powder," the man answered promptly which told Eliot way more than he needed to know. "And, Spencer, I'm doubling your fee." With a click, he disconnected.

Eliot growled as he realized he was in this whether he wanted to or not. Shifting through the box, he found the pants were accompanied by a bottle of oil and even more leather. He pulled it out, revealing a jacket made of rougher leather than the pants, along with a collar. With a sigh, he realized what the man had meant by particular tastes. It wasn't that he objected to sex games…he just preferred to pick his partners so he could control the conditions. If the collar was here for him, he would not be in control. Staring down at the clothes, he debated for a minute, finally picking up the bottle of powder. He never backed down from a job. Looking at it, he flipped it into the air, twirling it and making his decision. He would go through with this, but Falwell definitely owed him.

Retrieving a towel from the bathroom, he stripped off the jeans and the long-sleeved t-shirt he was wearing before tying his hair up to keep it out of his way. Examining the pants, he nodded to himself. He had seen these before, although he had never worn a pair. Slipping off his boxer briefs and tossing them aside, he began to wipe the towel over his skin, cleaning the grime off. Picking up the powder, he smoothed it into his legs and ass, before adding another layer. Wiping his hands off, he shook the pants out and began to inch them on. Butter smooth leather slid up his legs until it cupped his ass and cradled his balls. He tucked himself in to the pants, carefully buttoning them around himself. Adjusting once the pants were closed, he walked around the room until he was sure they weren't going to chafe. Sitting down, he stamped his feet into his motorcycle boots and zipped them up before grabbing the jacket that had come with the pants. Shrugging into it, he zipped it up and stuck the bottle of oil he had also found in the box into a pocket.

Slipping out of his room, he made his way down the stairs to his Ducati. Straddling the bike, he roared out of the underground garage.

Pulling to a halt outside the mark's house, he shifted on the bike before glancing around and then revving the engine. He was definitely going to make an entrance. Roaring up to the front door, he slammed on the brakes just before he reached the steps; his front tire bumping the step. The door was flung open as he switched the engine off. "What do you think you're doing?" the woman demanded.

Eliot swung his leg over the bike and pulled the collar from his pocket. Stalking up the stairs, he knelt at her feet, offering the collar up to her. "I'm yours for the night."

She fingered the collar for a moment, than nodded abruptly. "Come inside." When he followed her into the house, she looked him over; eyes lingering. "Take your hair down," she ordered.

He reached up slowly, pulling the rubber band from his hair and letting the locks fall down around his shoulders. He shoved the band into his pocket as she began to circle him. "What else, Mistress?" he asked as she continued to walk.

She slapped him lightly on the ass; the sound louder than the pain. "Don't speak." Moving around to the front, she held the collar out to him. "I think that you prefer to be the one in control," she said, "and I feel the need to be dominated tonight; to be taken by someone with your strength. Will you?"

He waited for the nod that was his signal to speak. "I am yours for the night. If you want me to take control, I will."

She handed him the collar and brushed her hair away from her neck. Reaching down, Eliot buckled it in place and then whispered in her ear, "And now you are mine." She shuddered at his breath on her neck. Gripping the back of it, he ran his free hand down her body. "Do you have a room where you play?" he asked.

"Down the hall, to the left," she replied.

"Let's go then," he ordered. He followed her down the hall, glancing around the house as he did. He knew what he was there for was small and wouldn't be out in the open, but first he needed to distract the woman. He considered her for a minute; actually first he needed to fuck her senseless so she wouldn't remember him leaving. Entering the room behind her, he felt a slow grin spread across his face and he knew it wasn't completely pleasant.

A bed dominated the room; four posters rising from the corners. Hooks were spaced at intervals that would allow someone to be conveniently and comfortably pinned. Along one wall were a series of trunks that he was sure held everything and anything he might conceivably want for tonight. "Sound proofing?" he questioned as he shut the door behind them. "Safe word?"

"No one else is here," she answered, her eyes trained on the floor. "And you can't hear anything from outside these walls. You can make me scream as much as you want."

When she didn't continue, he prompted again, "Safe word? You don't give it, I walk away now." It really wasn't a threat because he didn't get paid if he didn't get the disc, but it sounded good.

"Watermelon," she whispered.

"Good, pet," he responded, drawing his hand down her body; caressing her through the silk she wore. "Very good," he praised her and rewarded her by licking the side of her neck below the collar. "Now strip."

He stepped back as she untied the sash at her waist, prowling the room as she allowed the silk to slither from her shoulders. Under the robe, she wore a matching teddy. Glancing back at her, but pretending disinterest, he said off-handedly, "All of it."

He flipped the chests open as she continued to disrobe, looking for what he wanted. Fingering floggers, whips, and various other implements, he searched for some ropes and a few other toys. As he found each item he had decided on, he laid them out near the bed. He was surprised at how quiet she was as he worked. When he turned, she was standing; naked and silent in the middle of the room. "Get on the bed."

She sat down on the end, than scooted up towards the head, watching him the whole while. "May I ask a question, Master?" she requested softly.

He nodded. "Yes. Lay down though."

She followed his command and watched as he arranged her the way he wanted. "How am I supposed to tell you if I don't want you to do something?"

He looked her over before moving her legs a little. "Say your safe word and I'll stop, than tell me you have a question. That's the easiest way to do it."

"Yes, Master."

Eliot couldn't deny there was a thread of arousal that wound through him at the way she was surrendering herself to him. Picking up the rope, he measured it with his eye and decided it would work. He tied one end to one of the hooks at the head board and left it hanging before moving around to the other side and tying a second rope to the other side. Stopping at the end of the bed, he waited until he was sure she was watching, than slowly lowered the zipper on his jacket. Leaving it framing his torso for a moment, he bent over at the waist and undid his boots, slipping them off. Setting them aside, he moved on soft feet back to the bed, pacing around it, admiring the sight of her.

She had turned her head to watch him, but was careful not to move from her position since he hadn't given her permission. Lifting one of the ropes, he tied a loop in it before slipping it over her wrist and making sure her arm was comfortably positioned. Moving around to the other side, he did the same to the other wrist. "Too tight?" he asked, waiting for her to shake her head.

Stroking a hand down her body as he walked back to the end of the bed, he paused and grinned wickedly before stripping off the jacket and tossing it aside. He studied her for a few minutes, planning his attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:** Eliot/OFC  
**Fandom:** Leverage

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Bondage, D/S, Sex Play  
**Spoilers:** Nope, Pre-Series  
**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Nope I didn't win them in the lottery so just the story idea belongs to me--not Leverage or Eliot.  
**Author's Note:** So y'all got Part One yesterday and apparently you enjoyed it...so I sat down and began to work on Part Two today. Now I did have to consult my "expert" on a couple of things so had to wait until he came home again...and I'm not sure I like the way some of this turned out...but I'll let y'all be the judges...and this...I gotta tell ya...is a fuck of a lot longer than I intended it to be! Nor is it anything like I actually envisioned when I first started writing (cuz yeah there was a reason I mentioned Bri in that first convo) so hopefully this lives up to the hype of the first part.

* * *

Making a decision, he retrieved the bottle of oil from his jacket pocket and held it in one hand, allowing the heat to soak into it and warm it slightly. Letting some pool in his hand, he waited until he was sure the woman's green eyes were focused on him. Then he began to slowly rub the oil over his chest. Smoothing it into his skin, he repeated the process until his entire chest glistened. By the time he dropped the bottle on the bed, she was panting and licking her lips; obviously attempting to incite him to join her.

Picking up the flogger he had pulled from the chest, he showed it to her. "Should I use this on you?" he asked, running it lightly along her leg. She twitched and dropped her eyes to his crotch. He knew she was looking for signs of arousal from him, but although he was beginning to feel the pull, the pants were keeping him from hardening much. "Should I flip you over and pinken that ass of yours?"

He spent a few minutes rubbing the flogger along her body, enjoying the way she twitched as it brushed sensitive parts. Mapping her body with it, he tossed it aside when he was done. "No, I don't think I'm in that mood tonight." Caressing her breast, he questioned, "What do you taste like?"

Leaning down, he swiped a tongue across the crest of her breasts, than looked up at her. "You can make noises," he instructed. "Let me know if you're enjoying this, but don't speak."

She nodded as he bent his head back down. Bracing himself with one hand on either side of her, but not actually touching her, he began to lick circles around her breast, making them slowly smaller until he reached the nipple. Sucking the now taunt peak into his hot mouth, he began to pull on it as he brought one hand up to cup the breast that wasn't involved. When she began to moan, he bit down gently causing her to cry out in pleasure. More suction caused louder moans and his pants became uncomfortably tight. It had been a long time since he had been able to take his time with something like this.

Pulling his head back, he was pleased to find her flushed with arousal and that she had spread her legs for him. "Good, pet," he praised. He picked up the nipple clamps he had chosen and showed them to her. "I'm going to put these on," he warned her. Flicking first one nipple and then the other, he attached the clamps; making sure they were tight but not painful. Tugging gently on them, he smiled at the moan that issued from her mouth.

He ran his hand across her stomach, splaying his fingers before dipping down to test her. She was tight, tighter than he wanted and not really wet enough for the plans he had formulated. "What's wrong, pet?" he asked and when she just looked at him, he added, "You can answer."

"I need more stimulation," she responded promptly.

He knew his smile was wicked as he picked up the bottle of oil again and puddled it into his hand. "And you'll get more." Making a fist, he allowed it to drizzle slowly through his fingers and onto her body. Turning he picked up the vibrator and showed it to her. Flipping the switch on low, he laid it against the sole of her foot, grabbing her ankle when she jerked away. "Oh, no, you don't, darlin'." He motioned to the ropes he hadn't used yet. "I'll tie your legs down if you don't hold still." She nodded frantically as he glared down at her. Relaxing his hold, he waited until he was sure she wouldn't pull away before he began to move the vibrator again.

Sliding it along the inside of her legs, he dipped just the edge inside her; watching her face until the pain shifted into pleasure. As soon as it did, he pulled it back out. Up and across her stomach now until it rested against the clamp on her right breast. The moans that issued from her mouth as he pressed it, rotating it, made him bite back a moan of his own. Moving it to the other one, he held it there until she began crying out in a continuous stream. Lifting the vibrator, he held it above her until the noises issuing from her mouth ceased.

"You may not cum until I give you permission," he instructed her as he lowered the vibrator again. When she nodded, he slipped it inside her, flicking the switch to up the speed slightly. Her channel walls clutched the machine and he slowly released it, making sure it was anchored firmly before he let go completely.

Prowling to the end of the bed, he growled, "Look at me." When her green eyes locked on his, he motioned with a finger. "Follow my hand." Almost lazily, he drew his hand down his torso, fingering his nipples for a few moments, before resting his fingers on the waistband of the pants. He toyed with the top button for a moment before popping it open with a flick of his finger. The other buttons swiftly followed, more from the pressure behind him than from his fingers.

Drawing his cock out, he began to stroke it slowly, his hand a familiar feeling. Rubbing a finger over the head as he reached the terminus of his stroke, he gathered a drop of pre-cum. Stretching over her; he pressed that finger against her lips. "Suck it."

Drawing it into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it, sucking it until he was sure she was going to pull the skin off. As she did that, he continued to stroke himself in rhythm to her motion. After a minute, he pulled back, checking the vibrator. "Ready to cum, pet?" he whispered in her ear, nudging it with his hand. When she nodded frantically, he tapped it again. "Not quite yet," he instructed. "Just a minute more."

Taking a condom from the bowl next to the bed, he ripped it open and quickly sheathed himself before bending her legs up so that they were spread and she was exposed to him. Kneeling on the bed, he said, "You may come now."

Staring down at her, he watched as she let go of her control. Her hands gripped the ropes as her back arched and she wailed as she convulsed. He watched her with a practiced eye and just as the pleasure started to tip over into pain, he pulled the vibrator out. Soothing her with hands and wordless reassurances, he brought her down from the high. When he was sure she could understand him again, he began to praise her softly, murmuring words of reassurance.

"I'm going to take you now," he warned her. "And I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name."

She moaned at his comment as he tossed the vibrator to the side and arranged her to his liking. Picking up a towel from nearby, he gently cleaned all the oil and fluids from her body, hushing her as she tremored from the touch. Lobbing the towel aside, he reached out and snagged his jacket, pulling out the small tube of lube he had stuffed inside. Holding it up, he showed her what he had so she would be prepared.

Flipping the top open, he squirted some into his hand and allowed it to warm for a few minutes before slipping it inside her. Repeating the task a few times, he made sure to rub across her clit with his finger as he entered and withdrew. Finally satisfied that she was ready, he coated himself before easing his way inside.

She was still tight, but now wet enough that he slid in easily, and she moaned as he reached terminus. Pulling back, he snapped his hips forward, driving himself into her again. He tossed his head, throwing his hair out of his face, and braced himself on his hands, before beginning to thrust in earnest. She moved her hips towards him, meeting him.

He bent his head down, looking at her, gauging her reactions. If this was a woman he had taken to bed by choice; he would have kissed her or nuzzled her, but he had no wish to make that connection. He was fucking her, plain and simple.

Driving himself into her again and again, he watched to make sure he was causing pleasure. She was very responsive, her fingers clenching against the ropes as she rubbed herself against his body. He rolled his hips as he continued to thrust, brushing her g-spot as he twisted. She moaned, throwing her head back and knocking it against the wall. "Come on, darlin'," he coaxed. "Come on, pet." He leaned his head down by her ear. "Cum for me. Make me cum, too. Or do I need to fuck you harder?"

She moaned at his words, reaching blindly towards him with her mouth, but he turned his head aside. Putting his weight on one arm, he reached down and thumbed her clit, causing a spasm within her. Noting the reaction, he did it again and she toppled, screaming as she shattered.

He slammed into her as she convulsed, letting her orgasm squeeze him tightly. Pulling out again, he drove back in again as she continued to spasm and it finally triggered his own. Breathing heavily, he held himself up by force of will so he didn't crush her under his weight. Looking down at her, he nodded as he realized she had passed out.

Withdrawing from him and catching the condom before he lost it, he stripped it off and found a plastic bag. Sticking the condom inside, he set it on the table before turning his attention to his clothes. Finding a washcloth, he wiped himself down and added it to the bag, then quickly buttoned his pants back up. Sitting down, he pulled his boots back on. A few short minutes later found him completely dressed and he took a second to check the woman. She was breathing easily and in no distress so he left her there. Tucking the bag into his pocket since the last thing he wanted to leave was evidence, he began his search.

He had been hired to retrieve a computer disc so the logical location was the woman's office. Searching swiftly and as silently as he could, he rifled through the obviously places. When those turned up nothing of the sort, he began a more through look. Finally after taking the desk apart and looking for hidden compartments, he found it taped underneath one of the drawers. Removing the tape around it, he flipped it into the air with a feeling of satisfaction. "Got it." Tucking it into his jacket pocket, he slid the drawers back into place before vacating the room.

He picked up a set of keys from the bowl by the door and let himself out the front, using them to lock the door and then tucking them in his pocket. Normally he wouldn't leave a woman tied up, but he couldn't take a chance on her coming after him. Straddling his bike, he pulled his phone out and dialed Falwell. "I've got it. Ten minutes in the arranged location," he said as soon as the other man picked up, then clicked off before he could disagree.

When he pulled up by the fountain, the oily man was sitting on the edge. He came to his feet as Eliot stopped his bike just a few feet from the display. "You don't call me and demand I meet you," was Falwell's opening salvo.

Eliot pulled off the gloves he had donned to ride his bike and tucked them in his pocket. Taking off his helmet, he glared at the other man. "You pimped me out," he growled. "I am _not_ your _fucking_ whore."

"You didn't enjoy it?" Falwell questioned.

Eliot stalked towards him, enjoying the thrill as Falwell cowered away from him. Grabbing the other man, he said, "We're _done_. I'm not your lackey anymore because I am _nobody's_ fuckboy." Pulling the disc from his pocket, he held it up between his thumb and finger. "Where's my money?"

Shaking hands pulled an envelope out of a jacket's inner pocket and held it out to Eliot. "Here. Here. Count it if you want."

He took the envelope, shoving it in his own jacket. "No. Cause if you cheated me, you won't like what happens to you." Shoving the disc into the other man's hand, he added the keys. "Make sure someone goes over there and cuts that woman free."

He turned on his heel and stalked back towards his bike. "Wait. Wait! You left her tied up?"

Eliot turned; his helmet in his hand. "Well, I sure as hell didn't want her chasing after me. Make sure someone frees her because I'll be after you if you don't." Swinging a leg over his bike, he started it and roared off. He felt the need to get the hell out of dodge.


End file.
